


Windy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [129]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues take cover on an abandoned Rebel moon, and Wes and Hobbie have a close encounter (not slash).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windy

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Wes looked around their darkened hall and frowned. They were hiding in a long abandoned rebel base on the surface of a moon, and though it was a nice moon the base was rather depressing. There was minimal covering, so they were setting up tents to sleep inside, and had small cooking fires for their rations.

Hobbie shrugged, looking up from his fire, “I would have said no a couple of years ago, but Luke said he has met a few Force ghosts. So even if there are no regular ghosts, we know that there are some that exist.” He stood, brushing dust from his pants.

“Yeah, I suppose. I just wonder if there are the regular kind too. This place looks like it might have a couple of those.” He shivered as their hanging lamps moved slightly. It was a windy night and the chill was seeping into the duracrete walls and flooring. It had made him shiver more than once and he finally grabbed his flight jacket for additional warmth.

Half of the walls were more rubble than wall, but the floors were sturdy so Wedge had decided that they could make do with the location in a pinch. They were definitely in a pinch, having to set down to avoid detection from an Imp Star Destroyer that jumped into the system before they could jump out. Hobbie and Wes were in one hall, with Wedge and Tycho down near the next barrack, the other Rogues spread thinly around what had been a Rebel base with a fair amount of housing back in the day. Hobbie had never been stationed in this system, it was before his time, but Wes could remember a few friends who spoke of the emergency evac years before.

Dark, cold, windy, and filled with potentially dangerous rubble, it wasn’t a likely place for the Imps to search for them, Hobbie hoped. He just waited to get the good word from Ib saying that the Imps had left the system and they could get their X-Wings out from camo-cover and get off this rock. Until then he was stuck, so he finished setting up his small tent and warmed his hands over his tiny cook flame.

“I can’t tell if our rations are better this way, or worse. They don’t have a lot of flavor.”

Wes chuckled, “That is a good thing, Hobbie. No flavor is better than what they usually taste like.” He had found a pair of knit gloves and shoved those on as well. “Maybe we should leave some for the ghosts, as a peace offering.”

“Wes, if the rations are as bad as you claim, wouldn’t that be more like an insult or a threat of war?” Hobbie smirked, his eyebrow lifting slightly in inquiry as he sat down again.

“Too true, better not do that then.” He looked up briefly, “Sorry ghosts. Don’t hold a grudge, we’re just poor Rebels too.”

“I hope they are Rebel ghosts then, and not invading Imps. No offense ghosts.” Hobbie smacked himself, “Sithspit, you’ve got me talking to ghosts too.”

A cracking sound had them both turning their heads down the hall towards the sound, “Wedge?”

Another small noise, but no voice responded. Hobbie and Wes looked at one another for a moment and then Hobbie got back to his feet, grabbing his blaster. He glided down the hall, taking slow but steady steps to avoid rubble and trying not to make a sound, and then stopped short at a doorway that lead to a destroyed room. He looked around, seeing stars through the missing ceiling, and waved to Wes.

Janson crept down the hall after his friend, stopping in the doorway as well. “Huh, I don’t remember seeing that when we first set up camp, or did our recon sweeps.” He grabbed Hobbie’s arm, “Do you think?”

“You know, I think maybe you were right.” On the remains of the old wooden wardrobe that had been splintered and abandoned there was a trail of fingerprints left in the dust. A newly broken drawer lay on the flooring, with an old Rebel patch sitting inside, dirty but recognizable. “I hope that means you were a Rebel too.” He called into the room.

Another crack sounded and Wes clutched Hobbie’s arm even tighter, wanting to say something but not sure what would be best.

Hobbie shook off the hand, rubbing what was soon to be a bruise, and frowned. “We’re with the Rebellion too. I don’t know if there is anything you want from us, since I don’t know if you can communicate in any other way, but you should know that the Rebellion is doing well. We’re winning some battles finally, and have a Jedi on our side. More worlds are siding with us and giving us aid. There is hope that we can actually win this war someday. Your death wasn’t in vain; I know that doesn’t help you, but what happened here hasn’t been forgotten. You haven’t been forgotten.”

Another small noise met their ears, from the opposite side of the hall this time, and they turned back toward their tents. “I think I’ll take that as an order to get back to camp, and get some rest before we have to fly.” Hobbie slapped Wes’s shoulder and passed him in the hall, not looking back into the room again.

Wes followed, hot on his heels, “I thought that you didn’t want to talk to ghosts.”

Hobbie shrugged, “Some ghosts are worth the conversation. They deserved to know that we’re still fighting and that we won’t forget their sacrifice. If I were one of them, that’s what I’d want to know.” He picked up what was left of his rations, blowing on them to cool them before tasting them again. “Still no taste, but I guess you’re right about that being better.”


End file.
